Abre los ojos
by Ravenclaw's heir
Summary: Una mañana Hermione Granger se despierta sintiendo algo que no sintió en mucho tiempo, y no sabe si creer en ello o simplemente ignorarlo. Oneshot, por favor léanlo y dejen review. :D


**Disclaimer** Todo personaje o situación parecida o igual a los libros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Salamandra y demás, no intento ganar nada con esta historia excepto unos buenos comentarios…

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos! Este es un pequeño one-shot que escribí ayer, bueno, más bien hoy, porque lo terminé como a la una de la mañana. :P Espero que les guste, y no se preocupen por "Todo cambió", estoy trabajando en él y por fin estoy logrando llegar a algo. Bueno, espero que disfruten de esto y por supuesto espero sus comentarios en esta historia.

--

Abro los ojos.

Una oscuridad infinita me encierra y captura mis sentidos y no me deja pensar por un momento. Parpadeo y miro a mí alrededor mientras mis ojos se acostumbran a la penumbra del lugar. Sus ronquidos me indican que aún sigue dormido, y sin hacer ruido alguno me deslizo de la cama cual gato al acecho y me dirijo a las puertas que llevan al balcón.

La culpa me abruma, de solo pensar en lo que antes estuve pensando. Doy media vuelta y veo su forma en las cobijas, y mi corazón se encoge de tristeza, desamor, decepción… Respiro profundo pensando nuevamente en lo que me despertó en un principio. No había sido él, a través de los años me había acostumbrado tanto a sus ronquidos y a sus movimientos bruscos en la cama que había aprendido a conciliar el sueño de aquella forma.

¿Entonces… _qué_? Había sentido algo, algo muy fuerte, algo que no había sentido en tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado. Tal vez había sido por lo que había estado pensando antes de irme a dormir, y el sentimiento se había transmitido a mi inconsciente y por ende lo había sentido también en mis sueños.

No, no es eso, y lo sé muy bien. Fue él, fue Harry, nunca me equivoqué cuando estaba vivo, no me puedo equivocar ahora. Llegué a desarrollar un sexto sentido tan preciso en lo que se refiere a él, a su presencia, que jamás fallé cuando estaba vivo.

Sentí vergüenza otra vez. No podía seguir haciéndole esto a Ron, no a él. Me había enamorado de Harry, y habíamos estado juntos en un tiempo tan breve que no tuvimos tiempo de contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron, quien luego de todo me había pedido ser su esposa. No amaba a Ron, y no lo amo, eso lo sé desde que descubrí que amaba a Harry. Me había casado con él por soledad, por tratar de encontrar en él algo que me recordara a Harry, ya que él había sido, junto a mí, la persona más cercana a Harry de entre todas. Pero no funcionó, y cada día me odio más a mí misma por haber cometido aquel error.

Amé a Harry, lo amé con una locura absurda, llegué a enfermarme por ese amor, pero no sirvió para nada, porque lo amé tarde. Nunca pude decirle cuanto lo amé, porque tenía miedo de aceptar que sentía algo que era más grande que yo, más grande que mi comprensión, y por eso rechacé aquel sentimiento, porque no tenía cabida en mi lógica práctica algo tan abstracto como el amor.

Hay tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento, no haberle dicho a Harry es una de ellas. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y los pelos de mis brazos y mi nuca se me erizan. Miro alrededor.

_Es él._

Lo único que puedo distinguir son las formas recortadas de los muebles de la habitación, mis ojos acostumbrándose a la negrura del lugar. Suspiro entre aliviada y decepcionada, y froto mis brazos con mis manos para calentarme un poco. Voy a la silla donde está mi bata y me la pongo, seguida de mis pantuflas. Enseguida me dirijo de nuevo a las puertas y sin una mirada atrás las abro y salgo al balcón. Una oleada de aire frío me recibe en la cara apenas cierro las puertas y volteo a mirar. Aún se ven unas cuantas luces en la ciudad y uno que otro carro recorriendo las desoladas calles de Londres.

Hoy es el aniversario de su muerte. Diez años han pasado desde que se fue, diez años en los que he sufrido el martirio de no estar acompañándolo, como siempre tuvo que ser. El día será como siempre ha sido el día del aniversario de Harry. Ron y yo compraremos dos rosas rojas e iremos a la tumba de Harry. Dejaremos las rosas, hablaremos cada uno con Harry en silencio, y luego de un rato nos despediremos de él y nos iremos a reunir con los demás Weasley por el resto del día. Así sea un día entre semana, lo pedimos libre y nos lo dan. Todo el mundo sabe que hoy es el día del aniversario de Harry. La mayoría del mundo mágico va a su tumba, que en realidad es un pequeño altar, y dejan una rosa por persona en ella; no una docena, no centenares, sólo una, esa siempre ha sido la tradición. Es un homenaje a Harry, y cada rosa representa un año más que cada persona ha podido vivir, y un año menos que Harry pudo disfrutar.

Limpio las lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos y respiro profundo para tratar de controlar las que amenazan por salir. Siempre me pongo así en este día, y Ron siempre trata en vano de reconfortarme.

Él sabe que no lo amo, Ron, al menos no de esa manera. Él lo ha visto en mis ojos, en mi forma de expresarme a él, en mi trato, en todo. Ron sabe que mi corazón pertenece a otro, y también sabe que ese otro es Harry. Al principio trató de odiar a Harry por el hecho de haberle quitado mi corazón, pero no se puede odiar a un muerto, y menos a uno que fue su mejor amigo y que lo salvó de la muerte. Luego trató de odiarme a mí, pero no se puede odiar a la mujer que se ama, y menos si esa es su mejor amiga también. Al final resultó odiándose a sí mismo, culpándose de no ser la persona que yo amo, pero yo le quité ese pensamiento de la cabeza con besos y caricias y no le permití odiarse a sí mismo. Amo a Ron, es la persona más importante en mi vida, pero su amor no se comparará con el que le tengo a Harry, porque _él no es Harry_. No tiene que serlo, no se lo estoy pidiendo, pero simplemente es así.

Vuelvo a sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y miro a mi alrededor otra vez, sintiéndome derrotada. Sé que es Harry, lo puedo sentir, mas no lo puedo ver. Suspiro tristemente mientras finalmente dejo a las lágrimas que batallaban por salir de mis ojos rodar por mis mejillas, la pesadumbre agarrotándome el alma.

-Harry… -murmuro y dejo que el viento se lleve mis palabras. Miro al cielo que esclarece y veo las pocas estrellas que aún hay en el firmamento brillar, y pienso que mi ruego llegue a ellas y le dejen saber a Harry cuánto lo amo. El amor es algo tan hermoso y tan terrible a la vez. Soy feliz porque pude amar a Harry, porque él despertó en mí ese sentimiento tan hermoso del cual tanto hablan los poetas, y pude sentirlo a su máxima potencia. Pero soy triste porque no pude compartir ese amor con él y no pude llevarlo a las fronteras. Si tan solo… No, no hay motivo para meditar acerca de lo que pudo pasar.

Froto de nuevo mis brazos con mis manos y siento el viento acariciarme el rostro, secar mis lágrimas y mis penas…

_Abre los ojos_

Doy un respingo cuando oigo esto. Miro a mi alrededor por enésima vez esperando ver algo que me diga, que me aclare… _Había sido su voz. _

No, no podía ser. Tal vez había sido un producto de mi imaginación, lo cual era lo más probable dado que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era oír a Harry. Este pensamiento me entristece, porque me hace caer en cuenta que tal vez todo lo que había sentido esa mañana había sido simplemente producido por mi propia mente, al desearlo con tantas fuerzas. Siento las lágrimas nuevamente listas para salir cuando algo llama mi atención. Algo, al parecer una pequeña hoja, es traída por el viento hacia mí. Abro mi mano para recibirla y la atrapo justo a tiempo, antes de que se escape por el balcón y siga su rumbo. Es una hoja ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, en forma de pica, suave al tacto y delicada. Pero lo que más llama mi atención es su color. El cielo ya está mucho más claro y se puede ver mucho más, y así logro distinguir que la hoja tiene un intenso color verde esmeralda, algo que no se ve jamás a finales de otoño y principio de invierno, y menos ese tipo de hoja que no se encuentra en ningún árbol en la periferia de mi casa, ni siquiera a cinco cuadras de radio. Sorprendida miro la hoja con detenimiento, analizándola como si en algún lugar me fuera a decir de dónde había venido.

_Abre los ojos_

Levanto de inmediato mi mirada y observo el lugar con detenimiento. Estoy completamente sola en él. Miro nuevamente a la hoja y analizo la situación. Luego de un tiempo caigo en cuenta, y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mis labios mientras observo a la hoja inerte en mis manos.

_Ha sido él, estuvo aquí _pienso felizmente mientras río para mis adentros. Al principio no noto a Ron quien se desliza por las puertas mientras aprieta la bata fuertemente contra sí.

- ¿Hermione? –pregunta inseguro frotándose las manos una contra otra. Volteo a mirarlo sintiéndome tan feliz como nunca lo había estado en este día, una enorme sonrisa adornando mis labios.

- ¿Sí? –pregunto sin borrarse la sonrisa de mi boca.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta Ron repitiendo el gesto de las manos. Le sonrío cariñosamente y me acerco a él poniendo una mano en su mejilla por un instante.

-Sí, sólo que hoy va a ser un buen día amor –le digo con cariño antes de entrar a la habitación. Ron se queda detrás de mí por unos momentos, mirándome perplejo, antes de entrar al igual que yo y cerrar las puertas.

Sí, pienso con una ligera sonrisa mientras me preparo para arreglarme para el día mientras aún sostengo la hoja en mi mano, hoy va a ser un buen día, lo presiento, porque Harry estuvo junto a mí, y eso me da fuerzas para conquistarlo todo. Solamente tuve que abrir mis ojos.


End file.
